When words are not enough
by Marcia Litman
Summary: "A verdade é que as palavras não eram suficientes, e você sabia. Por isso preferia deixar as coisas dessa forma."


**Título:** When words are not enough  
**Autor: Marcia Litman**  
**Categoria:** 3ª temporada, especulação do episódio 3X16 – Lady Stardust, Auggie's POV, 2ª pessoa  
**Advertências:** Pegação  
**Classificação:** R  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** _"A verdade é que as palavras não eram suficientes, e você sabia. Por isso preferia deixar as coisas dessa forma."_

* * *

**When words are not enough**

__

Quando foi que você achou que as palavras seriam suficientes?

Elas já estavam presas em sua garganta há algum tempo, implorando para serem ditas. Queriam ser conhecidas, ganharem o ar e os ouvidos de quem precisava ouví-las. Mas você simplesmente não achava a oportunidade correta – ou mesmo a coragem necessária – para dar a elas tal oportunidade. E, por mais que você tivesse planejado aquele momento, era como se nunca efetivamente ele viesse a acontecer.

Até que você teve o momento que tanto precisava.

Mas então você não o fez. Vocês finalmente estavam naquele lugar que, de certa forma, pertecia a vocês. Era o Allen's Tavern, onde vocês costumavam fazer seu happy hour. E, em sua mente, as coisas importantes deveriam ser ditas ali, à mesa que vocês costumavam ocupar todas as vezes.

Porém você hesitou.

Falta de coragem? Possivelvemente. Um certo temor? Sempre, afinal você não via como seria fácil dizer a ela o que você precisava. O momento não era o certo? Pelo menos foi o que você disse a si mesmo, uma vez que, no dia seguinte, você estaria de volta ao Iraque e, de certa forma, isso o atormentava. Aquele lugar ainda atormentava seus sonos, ainda o acordava no meio da noite, ainda o apavorava como na vez em que a luz abandonara miseravelmente seus olhos. E você sabia que precisava passar por isso para fechar aquele ciclo. E, que sabe, dar o empurrão final que você precisava para fazer o que há algum tempo você desejava.

E foi isso que você fez.

Você acabou descobrindo que, às vezes, as palavras sobravam, e gestos simples eram mais que suficientes. Por isso você simplesmente entregou o purple heart – que apenas significara dor, e não honra -, para aquele garoto. Sem cerimônias ou palavras anunciadas a pessoas que jamais entenderiam o que ele sentia. Bastava agradecer pois, por causa de algum garoto como aquele, você ainda estava vivo. Quebrado, ferido e danificado. Porém vivo.

Talvez fosse isso que você deveria ter feito há algum tempo. E, por isso, você já se sente melhor.

Porque você queria e precisava ser essa pessoa melhor. Você sente isso agora, ao estar perto dela. Você sabe que Annie precisou de você todo esse tempo, desde tudo o que acontecera com Simon e Lena. Desde que ficara presa na Rússia e retornara, apenas para descobrir que a CIA era ainda mais devastadora do que ela se lembrava.

Você sabia que ela tinha precisado de você em todos aqueles momentos, mas você não estava inteiro para isso.

E por isso você se sentiu pronto a dizer a ela o que você havia esperado tanto para dizer. Aquelas coisas importantesque precisavam ser ditas cara a cara.

A noite estava chuvosa, sua audição lhe dizia isso com perfeição. Você respirava fundo, arrumando a coragem que lhe era necessária. Seus lábios já haviam afirmado, quase em um sussurro, que você queria falar naquele momento, e você sabia que não era hora de recuar. Você tinha a atenção total dela, sabia disso. Agora você iria até o fim com o que devia ser dito.

Exceto pelo fato de que você ainda não conseguia emitir as palavras.

Sim, elas estavam ali, prontas para serem ditas, presas em sua garganta. Mas elas não saiam. Não eram suficientes, pelo menos não para o que você queria que ela soubesse de você. Elas pareciam superficiais, diante do que estava em você há tanto tempo.

Mas você tinha a atenção dela, e o fato é que você não sabia o passo a tomar em seguida.

Sua mão se ergueu, e você procurou por Annie. Seus dedos tocaram a pele dela, de leve, e você soube que era o braço que você tocava. Sua respiração se tornou mais pesada. Definitivamente não era a primeira vez que vocês se tocava – vide os milhares de abraços que vocês trocavam todas as vezes. Mas, daquela vez, o toque era mais íntimo, diferente do usual tom de amizade que vocês insistiam em impôr – mesmo quando o frio em sua barriga indicava outra coisa. E você ousou, pela primeira vez, segurar os braços dela. Não pare se guiar, como de costume, devido à sua deficiência visual. Mas para firmá-la perto de si. Porque sim, era isso que você havia imaginado algumas vezes.

Annie não o afastou de si.

Você tomou isso como uma permissão da parte dela. Se ela não o quisesse por perto, teria impedido tal avanço. Mas ela não o fez, e você começou a pensar que talvez ela quisesse o mesmo. Talvez ela tivesse esperado que você desse o primeiro passo. E você – em sua cegueira não-literal – não percebera, ou tentara não perceber, até então que ela retribuia da mesma forma.

Suas mãos correram lentamente pelo braço dela, subindo em direção ao pescoço, e ela suspirou. Aquele era seu modo de efetivamente "vê-la", sentindo-a do modo que você aprendera a fazer.

Os seus sentidos estavam mais aguçados que nunca, como se você estar íntimo a ela daquela forma os ampliassem ainda mais. A chuva havia aumentado lá fora, e o calor parecia maior onde vocês estavam. Podia ser pelo fato de as portas e janelas estarem fechadas, fazendo com que a temperatura aumentasse. Ou simplesmente fosse você, sentindo os efeitos de tocá-la daquela forma. Suas mãos acariciavam o pescoço dela, enquanto sua mente tentava processar os milhões de sensações que o assaltavam e como reagir a elas.

Seu instinto foi encurtar a distância que separava seus lábios dos dela, e você o fez.

Foi apenas um pressionar de lábios no início. Você quis apenas aquilo, por alguns instantes. Saber a textura que ela tinha, e sentir o calor que era emitido por ela. As mãos dela segurando sua cintura, um gemido de leve, e você soube que esperara tempo demais por aquilo.

Uma urgência tomou conta de sua mente e, ao mesmo tempo, você quis prolongar ao máximo aquele momento.

Você se separou dela. Tudo ainda era muito incerto aos seus olhos, e não havia como saber a reação dela diante daquilo. Talvez ela dissesse algo agora. Talvez dissesse que aquilo era errado, ou que ela não sentia o mesmo ou apenas sumisse antes que perguntas contrangedoras fossem feitas. Independente disso, você precisava saber.

Então você sentiu que ela se aproximou rapidamente, sem cerimônia ou prévia, apenas colando os lábios dela nos seus. Foi um beijo mais desesperado, urgente. As mãos dela se enroscaram em seus cabelos e a língua dela pedia passagem em sua boca. Dessa vez foi você quem gemeu, abraçando-a com força, eliminando qualquer micro espaço que pudesse haver entre vocês.

Tudo o que você conseguia se concentrar era no modo com que seus corpos se moldavam juntos. Suas mãos exploravam as costas dela, e Annie guiou vocês até o móvel mais próximo – pela maciez, era um sofá – deitando-se e puxando-o para si. Seus lábios não se separavam e os gemidos emitidos por ambos eram compatíveis com o aumento exponencial da temperatura ambiente. E, em contrapartida, um arrepio percorria sua espinha a cada vez que ela colidia contra você.

Você estava tão concentrado em seus afazeres que sequer percebeu quando ela os interrompeu. A frustração veio antes da realização do motivo de tal parada: Annie atendera o celular. A voz dela estava distante, e você imaginou que ela devia estar em outro cômodo. Pela conversa devia ser Joan, pedindo a localização dela, já que vocês estavam em Amsterdã sem autorização, – só para variar – em uma tentativa quase clandestina de resgatar Eyal Lavin. Ela pedira seu conselho, e sua resposta foi a aparição repentina. E ali vocês estavam, quase que ignorando completamente o motivo de estarem ali.

Tudo o que você pode fazer foi sentar-se no sofá e colocar a testa sobre as mãos e os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. Você engoliu em seco, tentando fazer com que o sangue de seu corpo voltasse a correr por todos os locais certos novamente.

Alguns minutos depois ela estava sentada ao seu lado, mantendo uma distância segura. Você saiu de sua posição de meditação, virando-se na direção que ela estava, mas não ousou dizer nada. Mais uma vez você chegava à conclusão que palavras não eram suficientes. E, naquele preciso momento, poderia tornar aquel situação ainda mais complicada.

-Joan, hum... mandou puxar a sua orelha. E também disse que é pra você parar de me dar cobertura em todas as bobagens que eu faço.

O tom dela era sério, mas você não soube responder de outra forma, a não ser rindo.

-Ela já deveria saber que eu sempre venho dar cobertura às bobagens que você faz.

Houve um certo silêncio por alguns instantes.

-Sim, você sempre vem, Auggie.

Novamente o silêncio.

-Escuta, Annie...

Você ia dizer algo, mas sentiu o dedo dela sobre seus lábios, e voltou a se calar.

-Eu... entendi o que você quis dizer, ok? Só... vamos terminar essa missão, e aí a gente conversa.

Ela retirou o dedo de seus lábios, mas você se manteve em silêncio. A verdade é que as palavras não eram suficientes, e você sabia. Por isso preferia deixar as coisas dessa forma. Esspecialmente quando ela encostou a cabeça contra seu peito, como buscando tranquilidade, e você somente deixou que suas costas encontassem o encosto do sofá, colocando seu braço ao redor dos ombros dela e deixando a ausência de palavras pairar sobre vocês.

As palavras poderiam ser usadas em um outro momento. Vocês teriam tempo e oportunidades. O mais importante já era conhecido agora.


End file.
